


fleeting.

by tachibana_misaya



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Actually really NSFW, F/M, Frustration, Masturbation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance, Unrequited Love, drowns self in holy water omg, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_misaya/pseuds/tachibana_misaya
Summary: "So why can't you see that I'm crazy over you? Why can't you see that you're the only one that I want, when you go and fawn about another over me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> -UNEDITED-  
>  **NSFW.**
> 
>  
> 
> :^))))))))
> 
> I wanna drown myself in holy water and die omg
> 
> This is my first NSFW so yes I feel quite conscious about it.
> 
> #Do leave a comment or critique if you feel like I need to improve on something! I'd really appreciate it!

She doesn’t know what just came over her.

One second she’s in the comforting warmth of her bed, listening to the rain, then the next she’s tiptoeing across the hall in the dead of night, sheets wrapped around her body like some sort of cloak. It must have been past midnight; there’s next to no one in the hallways and, for some reason, this gives her the creeps. She’s hoping for at least a partner to keep her company, but she guesses it’ll be too much of an ask.

She reaches the lounge area, not surprised to see Hibari tapping away at her holographic desktop at the reception table, apparently focusing on some work. Should she or should she not? But the look on the redhead’s face tells her to disturb the young Operator some other time. Besides, there must be some other person within the vicinity. She tiptoes, using the shadows to her advantage, then slips around the area and arrives at the top space of the lounge, the one closest to the entrance.

The first thing she sees is the red trench coat, its hems hanging by the sofa. It’s draped around a body, connected to a face that she recognizes all too well. Lindow Amamiya, captain of the notorious first unit - the unit that she’s been assigned to barely a few hours ago. Before him sits a cup of warm coffee; he’s taking tiny, scalding sips of it, wincing whenever the hot liquid hits his mouth. What is he doing here, still up despite it being too late into the night? Is he doing extra work? Or is he just like her, unable to sleep?

She doesn’t realize that she must have been exposing herself for quite a while, staring at him, because seconds later his eyes flit to hers and his mouth curls into something of a smile, before his deep, jovial voice booms, beckoning to her. “Can’t sleep?”

This startles her, and, as if on reflex, turns around to make sure if he’s referring to anyone else.

“M-me?”

“Do I look like I’m talking to anyone else?”

She flushes a deep crimson at his words. Of course, there is no one else within the perimeter. Tentatively, she steps toward the sofa, and lands herself across from him, pulling the sheets tighter over her being.

He chuckles at her antics. “Too cold, huh?”

“A little.”

“Here,” he says, then pushes the cup to her front, and for a moment she leans into the inviting warmth. “You look like you need a little something to warm you up.”

She catches his eye. “But this is your drink.”

He shrugs. “I can make another. Though I prefer more beer. But do me a favor and take it, will you?”

“Thank you.”

Spurned by his generosity, she takes the cup and cradles it in both palms, shuddering at the heat that nearly burns her skin. She hears him chuckle, but pays no mind as she tips it to her lips and savor the hot, bittersweet liquid trickling down her throat. She lets it go with a rough ‘hah!’ and another shiver, apparently relishing in the warmth of the coffee spreading throughout her body.

For a while, they stay like that - him sitting with one leg slung over the other and arms crossed over his chest, humming to himself, while she takes tiny sips of the coffee, feeling slightly disappointed as it begins to grow tepid over time. Even though the silence is not entirely unwelcome, the growing awkward bubbling in the pit of her stomach makes her feel uneasy, and before long she’s finding herself flitting her eyes from the dregs in the cup to the easygoing captain that is humming away with his eyes closed across her, apparently comfortable in his current position.

 _Does he ever sleep?_ He looks like he’s been awake since forever and he has no problem over it. There are noticeable bags under his eyes, sure, but he doesn’t seem perturbed by it, so beyond caring of his looks by then. The cup clanks soundlessly on its saucer as she takes in his form quietly, trying to find words to say.

He seems to notice this, because he stops humming, cracks an eye open, then flashes her a half smile. “Feeling better?”

“A little.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

She hesitates. “I just can’t sleep.”

He hums. “You sure? It’s not because of the thunder, is it?”

“That’s not-” a bright red blush spreads on her face, because apparently his guess is so spot on she feels embarrassed about it, but she doesn’t want to look like a total weakling, not in front of her unit’s leader. But then a flash and a loud rumble echoes across the windows, and she lurches into her seat, flinging the covers around herself and tightening her hold on them, soft whimpers escaping her mouth.

For a moment no one says a word, not even Lindow, who’s been quiet enough to let her come down from her fright. Then she feels added weight tilting the soft cushions beside her, but she doesn’t feel like opening her eyes; too scared to even do so.

Until she feels an arm around her shoulders and her [e/c] orbs fly open in surprise.

She tilts her head up to meet a pair of dark orbs staring at her in amusement, the corners of his mouth lifting up to form a smile. “So it is the thunder, then? I should’ve known. You girls are pretty lil' scaredy cats when it comes to that, aren’t you?”

Heat overtakes the paleness of her cheeks once again as she leans away from his touch, all too aware of the goosebumps crawling on her skin despite being covered in the sheet. “I-I am _not_ scared!”

“Sure you are. Look how you jumped when that thunder rolled in. Looks like some kinda cat to me.”

“ _I am not_!”

“M- _hm_. Okay.”

_What does he mean by that?_

Silently, she tightens the covers on her body, still flushing furiously despite the added warmth on her side. It doesn’t make it any better when he starts humming again, either, the tune and the baritone quality of his voice sending chills down her spine, in a way that makes her feel ashamed of herself. Why is she feeling like this? She contemplates on a conversation, wanting to ask him things to distract herself from this situation, but in the end her lips allow only one question:

“What are you doing here?”

He stops humming a second time. “Me? What do you think I’m doing?”

She snorts. “Do I know? I’m not the one who’s been sitting here drinking coffee at possibly one in the morning, am I?”

To her surprise, he laughs. And she jolts.

She doesn’t mind that he is, she’s just surprised that his laugh is doing a number of things on her body. For one, it makes her feel warm and fuzzy all over, and even though she doesn’t want to admit it, she likes the joyful tone of it. Two, it makes him appear less intimidating that he comes to be, even though she knows that, despite his leader status, he’s more than he looks. He may have looked like he’s making light of things, but the moment she’s been put into his unit, she knows that she’ll be in good hands.

She doesn’t like to admit the fact that she’s _crushing_ on her unit leader.

Where did that come from? She doesn’t even know that it’s a possible feat, much less in the world they live in now. Romance, for her, seems too far fetched that it seems almost like a dream, a miracle, that the moment she laid eyes on him, she knows that she’s a goner. He’s the dream and the miracle that she’s sought, even through rigorous training modules and long hours of lectures, and back in bed she’d often find herself dreaming of him. At those hours she’d often laugh, remarking her own stupidity, knowing that it’s only a dream and, of course, Lindow Amamiya of the First Unit would never notice her presence, let alone acknowledge her as a comrade.

But then she’s installed to that unit, and she finds herself dreaming more often of him, some of them about sinful matters that make her head spin with shame.

She wonders what he’ll think about her if he knows she’s been regarding him as such.

“You okay?”

She nearly jumps out of her skin. Has she been daydreaming again?

She looks up once more to see his eyes locked on hers, worry carved on his face as he scrutinized her every movement. At that moment, she’s wishing that he’d look at her with something more than just worry, but that’s simply some wishful thinking.

So she says, “Yeah. Just zoning out for a bit. Guess I’ll just go to bed then.”

She’s all too aware of the enclosing heat on her body, and if she doesn’t get out of there fast, she’s going to do things that she’ll regret later.

But she doesn’t miss the surprised look on his face when she stands up, ready to depart.

“Going already? I was hoping we’d have a talk.”

She glances at him. “We can have a talk at some other time. I’m tired.”

He nudges the now empty cup on the low table. “But that’s caffeine. I don’t think you’ll be able to sleep with that running in your system, unless if you’re that superior of a human.”

“Ha ha. Funny because I feel even _more_ sleepy than I did before. Goodnight, Leader.”

She runs down the stairs and toward her quarters before she could hear a reply, flinging the door shut behind her before she throws herself onto the bed with a vengeance.

This growing crush on her captain will only destroy her if she’s going to continually nurse it.

She has to do something about it.

* * *

Soma Schicksal is notorious for being a loner. In most cases, he’d be referred to as the Death Reaper, due to the amount of casualties he brought with him whenever he goes to missions. He hates socializing, his replies usually snarky and insensitive, and often times he’d spend his free days alone, doing whatever it is that he thinks need doing, even though he doesn’t think that he deserves day offs.

Killing Aragami is one of the only methods he knows to lay off his stress, the second being a very cold shower.

And currently, he’s doing just that; standing under the shower, shivering under the cold rain, fingers working deftly at his ‘problem’ - the hardened arousal of his groin.

“Ugh, _shit_ …”

And it only seems to worsen by the minute.

He doesn’t like the fact that there are certain things that’s doing something to his body. He doesn’t like the coursing feeling swirling in his veins that makes him feel helpless, almost as if he’s about to lose some important game to an all-time winner. He doesn’t like that it’s making him feel things, and he doesn’t like that one of them is making his arousal very obvious, despite not being able to get his mind off it.

So while he works away at his cock, fingers fisting around it and gliding over the stiffening flesh, he lets his imagination wander to the source of his dilemma.

 _[Name]_. That new recruit who just recently joined his unit.

He’s noticed her, yes. He’s been noticing her for a while now. From the moment she enters the building, to the moment she’s been initiated as a God Eater, to the days she started her training. He’s been noticing her for a while. He was there when she first started her modules, face rigid, tense and shining with sweat. He was everywhere, even being her first witness on the day she finally receives her God Arc - another New-Type that needs nursing and training just like the others.

But he’s known to keep his distance, even from those that have a dear place in his being.

It’s not like he’s entirely heartless when it comes to the matter of romance, but he just doesn’t know how to treat ladies the way they want it. It doesn’t help the fact that he’s got himself a confession from one or two of his fellow comrades despite being in separate units, and even though they are even better looking than the object of his affection, he can’t help thinking that [Name] tops them all. Heck, and they’re all swinging the same type of weapon, albeit a little differently.

Yet she spared him not even a glance.

He convinces himself that he’s not frustrated by it. Not even a bit.

Hissing, he runs a wet tongue over parched lips, hand still enclosed around his rigid flesh when he feels goosebumps crawling over his skin. Running his fist along it, he can’t help but picture her right there, in the bath, with him, naked to the waist down. While he imagines her peeling every layer of clothing covering her figure, his hand fastens its pace, nails gliding a little roughly over the underside of his appendage, sending some kind of sensation running through his veins that makes him curse through his lips; he’s throbbing, and badly so.

He leans against the tiled wall, head bowed low and eyes scrunched shut, as he focuses on that one feeling that’s been steaming in the pit of his gut.

Liking a goddamn New-Type spells trouble for him, and if that isn’t enough, he doesn’t like the way her presence is doing things to his system. If it’s like this even when he’s thinking about her…

The image of her playing with herself, toying with a chest that he’s sure is finer than anything he’s ever seen, makes him keen. He’s tightening his hold on his member now, biting down on his lip to keep himself from crying out. He’s trying not to cum, right then and there, just thinking about it, but then his mind switches to her figure crouching on her knees, one hand working deftly on herself while another holds the tip of his cock to a pair of glistening lips-

His eyes open in a flash, feeling that tightening knot in his groin loosen as his hand becomes a blur, rapidly stroking his cock to blissful completion.

Images of her sinking her mouth on his flesh over and over again is enough to crumble his resolve. Hisses escape his lips as he shoots jet after jet of warm come, vaguely aware of the shower still running as he tugs and squeezes every last drop out of his sacks, breathing hard and heavy amidst the cold drops. Even when he thinks he’s done, it’s still drizzling out of the tip, gushing as if it has no end, splattering white against the blue tiles of the floor before the water washes it away.

Then, quickly, he lathers himself from head to toe, wiping away every stain visible on his body and checks if he’s got any on the adjacent wall, before he rinses himself from the suds and steps out of the cubicle in search of a towel.

The sight of his unit leader, sitting casually on a bench prepared within the shower area and smoking, nearly makes him balk.

Lindow Amamiya and him aren’t entirely new to each other. Hell, they even went way back when the latter had his first swing his of his God Arc, during their first mission together at that Russian base, back when he was a wee kid. He’s been in that unit ever since, and he can’t even remember all the times when that damn smoke addict would tease him, which is often, but its been tempered even since he’s matured into a full grown adult.

Though, the arrival of that New-Type is giving said captain a whole new reason to tease the shit out of him again, which he does not appreciate, hence one of the reasons why he’d always stay out of her way.

Besides, he knows of [Name]'s growing affectations toward their leader, and he doesn't have the heart to tell her that their captain is a taken man.

Lindow smirks, the butt of his cigarette tucked in between his lips as he follows his subordinate’s movement from the corner of an eye. “Now that’s one way to show affection to a fellow mate,” he muses.

Soma flinches, and despite having successfully secured the towel around his waist, he has a feeling that it will drop even though he has an iron-like grip on it. “What are you trying to say?” he asks, though he needs no further indication to know what his leader means by that.

Lindow’s smirk widens into a toothy grin. “Oh come on, now, Soma, I’m not deaf. I can hear you from a mile away even when you have the shower up and running. So tell me, you’re still not up for confessing?”

The white haired young man casts his captain a side glare, trying his best to feign innocence despite knowing the full meaning. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play daft. That New-Type just joined our group yesterday and you already got hard thinking about her.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Okay. Just know that if you need help, I’ll always be right here to do it.”

“Are you gay or something? Can you please stay away from me with that shit?”

“Whoa, easy there, tiger, I don’t swing that way. Besides, I have another outlet if I wanna do it.”

“I don’t want to know what that ‘ _outlet_ ’ is. Now can you please get out so I can put my clothes on?”

Lindow doesn’t say a word; instead, he lets out a bark of laughter and saunters out of the shower room, the smell of smoke wafting after him. But not before he lets in another comment:

“You know, if you’re not quick, she’s going to get snatched up by some snazzy dude in good boots and we all know how’s that going to go for you.”

Soma’s glare, if possible, hardens even more. “ _Out_.”

He didn’t miss, however, when Lindow’s laughter follows him to the end of the hall, with his advice still ringing in the back of his mind as he towels his torso dry and slips on his clothing.

Maybe he should take his leader up on his words, except that he doesn’t know the best way to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon~


End file.
